


Rip, Tear, Spill & Kiss

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study, dream claude is verbally merciless, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "You do have guts, though, I'll give you that-- most people wouldn't think of picking a neighboring monarch for cheap one-night stands," he enunciated, leaning in too close and looking into her eyes. "So, tell me, does it feel like you've gained some modicum of control over your short, miserable life when you treat me like a disposable fucktoy?"Her hands grasped at her skirt and found the handle of a sword instead."Does it just not matter what all of this does to me, since you're going to die soon and won't have to deal with the consequences? Is that it? Is that what you--"A.K.A. Lysithea has guilt-fueled gory nightmares about killing Claude.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Rip, Tear, Spill & Kiss

The war was over, Fódlan was born anew, and Claude was the king of Almyra, working to secure better relations between the two lands--

\--and she kept having nightmares about killing him. 

\---

It wasn't based on any real plausibility, because neither of their countries were in a state to go to war, and again, the diplomacy talks were going quite well, from what she could see. 

Hell, it's not like she could tell what the exact circumstances behind the two of them fighting in the first place. Dreams were nonsensical like that. 

But it still occured, over and over again. 

"Remember when we both agreed that we'd hate to face each other on the battlefield?" he'd ask. "Well, looks like that day has come."

She never answered, attempting to blast spells with the Thyrsus, but it kept slipping and sliding out of her hand-- so she threw it to the side and dodged his arrows, fast and sharp and precise, just like him. 

"I thought I was good at using people to achieve my ends. But it looks like I was no match for you."

Miasma. Swarm. Luna. Dark Spikes. Hades. 

None of the spells hit. 

"But what exactly is it you're trying to get out of me, anyway? Companionship? Validation? Reassurance? Sex?"

He dismounted the white wyvern and began walking towards her, and her own body refused to move.

Failnaught dropped onto the ground beside her, and suddenly, her back hit a wall, as he grabbed and squeezed her upper arms until it hurt. 

"You do have guts, though, I'll give you that-- most people wouldn't think of picking a neighboring monarch for cheap one-night stands," he enunciated, leaning in too close and looking into her eyes. "So, tell me, does it feel like you've gained some modicum of control over your short, miserable life when you treat me like a disposable fucktoy?"

Her hands grasped at her skirt and found the handle of a sword instead.

"Does it just not matter what all of this does to me, since you're going to die soon and won't have to deal with the consequences? Is that it? Is that what you--"

A moment later, his eyes widened as he slouched over, shreds of flesh hanging off the bloody, jagged blade sticking out through his back. She withdrew the sword and caught him in her arms before slumping down onto the floor alongside his weight, feeling warm intestines spill into her lap.

"--...ha...ahahahaha...you really are something special, Lysithea," he muttered, before going motionless with his vibrant green eyes still open and fixed on her.

\---

The dream cut away to a different scene-- a celebration, with people laughing and flower petals fluttering in the air. 

She instantly recognized what the occasion was, even before she saw the trail of the long white dress and veil swishing down the aisle, and Claude at the end of it with a bright smile that went all the way up to his eyes. 

Gods, she wanted to look away. Because knowing herself, the face behind that veil would be that of someone she knew, and she didn't want to think about--

"Lysithea."

\--and then she was in front of him, his hands reaching towards her face to lift the transluscent white veil. 

She saw a ring being slipped onto her left hand and his lips move in the shapes of,

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, I promise I'll make you happy,"

and then,

"I love you,"

before he took her face between his hands and leaned forward, eyes bright like a flame that burned the fiercest right before it went dark. 

\---  
\---

She woke up in his arms at Fódlan's Locket.

"Shh," he whispered, "everything's alright. You're okay."

The tears streaking her face were already cold, so she wiped them away, blinked, and looked up at the ceiling. 

Anywhere but his face, which must have been looking at her with the slightest bit of worry behind its feigned calmness. 

"Had a dream about killing you," she heard herself say, her own voice distant and flat. "I watched you die."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. 

"That won't happen. I'm here to make sure it won't. Not now, not ever."

"I'm aware."

She decided to not mention that it was the second dream that made her cry harder.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Amongst my E and M rated fics, there's a lot of sex but not much violence. So I decided to fix that.


End file.
